The Betrayed
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The Banished weren't the only faction to defy the Covenant. The Betrayed, led by a Bloodthirty Chieftain who knows the truth about the rings has returned to destroy the empire he once served. Rated M for violence, death, cursing and war themes. On hold after today's chapter.
1. Siege of Halo

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one is about Halo. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

4 SDV heavy corvettes joined up with the rest of their fleet. 20 CRS light cruisers, 16 CPV class heavy destroyers, 8 CCS class battle cruisers. All of this was led by their flagship, a RCS class armored cruiser as the 49 warships entered the Coelest system, home of installation 05. Many brutes inside the RCS class cruiser also known as _Broken devastation_ walked throughout the ship.

"It as Chieftain Decessus spoke of. Ready the weapons and target _Solemn_ _Penance_ , we must destroy the fools on the ring before they light it!" A Brute Minor said as the fleet readied itself for combat, another Brute Minor walked into the control room of the cruiser and bowed.

"Chieftain, the damned ring you spoke of is here. We have launched the first assault wave towards the temple as you requested. Our pack brothers only require the order to engage the Prophet's carrier." The Chieftain looked down as his armor clacked slightly.

"Fire, brother. We must wipe this ring clear of the Prophet's slaves. So, say I, Decessus, Chieftain of the Betrayed."

3 Type 25 Spirt dropships descended through the clouds as _Devastation_ followed. 60 Brute Minors and 30 Grunt minors spilled out of the dropships as they took cover near the temple.

"Chieftain, we have spotted the humans. They engage Truth's forces, we may slay the followers of Truth." Each brute held Either a Type 52 Mauler pistol or a Type 25 Spiker as the Grunts carried Type 25 Plasma pistols.

"Engage them, I don't want the Humans dead. But if it comes to that, Brother, you have my permission to slay them." The Brute Ultra nodded and roared as the Brutes opened fire with their weapons, spraying the air with needles and hot metal.

"What the hell!? Covenant reinforcements in the bush!" A Marine said as one of the Brutes executed an Elite Minor with his Mauler.

"Wait! They don't seem hostile…. Yet. Let me speak to one of those Brutes first." Cortana said as the Master Chief raised his battle rifle, Cortana flew over to the Brute Ultra in a haze of blue light as the Jiralhanae looked at her.

"Hello."

"….. Hello." The Brute tried not to become angry at his 2 fallen Brothers.

"So, you're here to tear Truth to pieces." The Brute growled.

"We are here to destroy the Covenant and all that would follow the Prophet's lie. We are the Betrayed, soldiers that were left to die by the damned Prophets!" Cortana grinned.

"Then I think we could work something out." The Jiralhanae looked up as 2 of the Type 52 Phantoms belonging to the Betrayed flew overhead with Type 26 Banshees following them, all clad in the black and blue colors of the Betrayed.

"I'm listening, machine."

Another Spirt landed 25 Grunt Minors, 2 Type 25 'Choppers' and another 5 Brute Minors. The Betrayed followed on foot after the Chief's Warthog.

"There's another structure up ahead, Truth has forces in it and my scans show the building controls a bridge." The Brute Ultra nodded.

"Betrayed, destroy the Covenant fools!" The Brutes and Grunts of the betrayed opened fire as the Elites and Grunts fired back. Several Elites collapsed in a pool of blood as the Betrayed Grunts fired their Plasma pistols towards their Covenant counterparts. The Brute Ultra looked over as the Chief walked in and finished off the last Covenant troops.

"We will assist you where we can, but our Chieftain orders us to find another route." The Brute Ultra said as Cortana nodded.

Author notes

 **Ok, I don't know how this chapter came off to you guys but I wanted to make a smaller opening chapter. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	2. Battle on two fronts

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Betrayed. Enjoy the 600- chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Another Elite fell to the ground as several Brute Minors stepped over the dead body. The Brute Captain looked up as 2 Type 25 Spirt dropships flew overhead.

" Glory for Decessus! Forward, brothers, we must slay the last of Truth's forces before they light the Ring!" The Jiralhanae Captain said as he walked towards the temple.

 _Broken Devastation_ RCS class armored cruiser

Decessus stepped into the gravity lift as the cruiser sent down the Brute and groups of Elite Rangers down. The Chieftain looked at the Sangheili as they readied their Type 51- Covenant Carbines.

"I still cannot believe Sangheili reject 'The Great Journey.' I have ordered the rest of our forces to advance on the Library, we need to get the Index before Truth does." The Elite Rangers nodded before they began to trek through the snow as Decessus pulled his Type 2 gravity hammer off his back.

"I will end Truth, you have used me and my forces for the last time." The Jiralhanae began to walk through the snow as Betrayed Type 52 Phantoms and Type 25 Spirts flew overhead, Along with 2 Sdv class heavy corvettes.

"Keep them back! We cannot allow the traitors to- AGH!" The Sangheili minor cried out as Spiker rounds killed him before he could finish his sentence. A dozen Grunt Minors and Brute Minors stepped into the room as they, a pair of Marines and the Master chief observed a hologram of Truth.

"He will light the ring and kill us all. The fool must be slain!" A Brute said as the others in the Lance nodded.

"Let's move out. 2 of our battle cruisers are sending reinforcements to us one level above." The Jiralhanae Captain said before a group of Elite Minors and grunts stormed in and opened fire.

Decessus slammed his hammer down on the Combat form before crushing another with his bare hands. Around the Chieftain, dozens of Betrayed Brute Minors fired Spikers and Maulers as Flood forms advanced on them.

"Damned parasite! Call for Wraiths and order our ships to burn them. Push towards the Library, I want that Key!" The Brutes fired into the horde of Flood forms as they dropped to the snow. Decessus growled as dozens of infection forms scurried towards the Betrayed troops.

Another Elite Minor fell as the Betrayed troops continued to fire. 2 Grunts in the group were killed as the Brute Captain fired his Mauler into a Jackal Minor as the birdlike alien fell to the ground. The Betrayed looked up as a Type 52 Phantom dropped off more Covenant troops.

"Humans, get to the temple! We will handle the Covenant!" Chief looked at the Marines and nodded as another Brute fell dead as the remaining 5 Brute Minors roared and fired their Spikers in rage at their fallen brother as Chief and the Marines got onto the gondola.

"Chieftain, we have pushed towards the main temple. Covenant troops are giving us serious resistance but we are slaying all in our path!" Decessus smashed another combat form before responding.

"Continue the fight, brothers! Truth must be crushed, or we are all dead!" The Betrayed Brutes continued to fire as dozens of combat forms fell.

"ONWARDS! GLORY TO THE BETRAYED, DEATH TO TRUTH!" Decessus roared as the Brutes ran through the snow as Dozens of Betrayed Elite Rangers and Grunts joined the charge.

The Final Elite Minor fell off the platform as the 3 remaining Brutes boarded a Spirt as the dropship and 8 others flew towards the temple.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to get this chapter done before tomorrow. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle in the Temple

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Betrayed. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Another dead Combat form fell to the floor, dead as Decessus along with a squad of his bodyguard Brutes, 4 of his Jump Pack Brutes, and a squad of Elite Rangers walked into the Temple.

"One of our Warships report that _Solemn Penance_ ' _s_ shields have been broken by our Banshees. 2 of our battlecruisers are attacking it as we speak." One of the bodyguards said as Decessus looked ahead at the Index.

"Redirect our forces towards the Temple containing the Ring's firing controls, I want to be sure that if we don't get the Index that the Prophets won't be able to fire the Ring." Decessus turned as he heard an Energy sword snapping on.

"Heretic, stand aside from the Sacred Icon and I will make your deaths painless." The Chieftain held out his hand as his bodyguards readied their Maulers.

"Arbiter, my kind my mostly despise the Sangheili, but I am not your enemy. Truth…. The Covenant's leader, he will betray us all. This ring is not our salvation, but our damnation. I cannot let you have the Index."

"Well then, I see we have two problems to kill." Decessus roared in anger and took his Gravity hammer, _Slayer of Covenant_ off his back and turned on the weapon as it glowed blue.

"Tartarus. I was wondering when Truth's lapdog would come." Tartarus roared in anger.

"I am your Chieftain! You will bow and the Sangheili will be crushed and replaced by the Jiralhanae." Arbiter looked shocked as he looked at Decessus.

"I will challenge you like any Chieftain, and when I tear your head from your shoulders, I will sing the truth of your damnation!" The two Chieftains roared and charged as the Betrayed troopers and Covenant opened fire.

"Continue the attack! The carrier will not survive another salvo!" Said Sangheili Shipmaster, Zevo Salvir as his CCS class battle cruiser and another Betrayed CCS fired torpedoes as dozens of Betrayed t- 26 Banshees strafed the carrier and brought down it shields. The 6 Plasma torpedoes slammed into the carrier, severing its gravity controls and gutting the ship as it began to crash down into the lake.

"Move the fleet towards the Bastion of the Brutes. We must not let the Covenant light the ring!"

Decessus slammed his hammer into Tartarus before smashing aside a hit from _Fist of Rukt_.

"Getting tired? Your nothing but Truth's puppet! The Jiralhanae are being used by Truth and I will see the Covenant dead and rule an empire!" Tartarus blasted the Chieftain with his hammer before growling as Decessus backhanded him, making the Brute bleed.

"I will feast on what is left of you for that!" Tartarus leapt into the air as Decessus countered the hit with his hammer, the shockwave shattering the glass in the room. Tartarus threw Decessus to the side and bulled his way out of the room as his guards fell dead.

"The Covenant is a lie…." Decessus looked over to see Thel reacting in shock.

"We are all their puppets. We must fight, Tartarus will bring the Index to Truth, I will handle Tartarus. You must-…" The Chieftain was cut off as Thel vanished in rings of golden light.

"Damn it! Return to the _Broken Devotion_ , Brothers. We must chase Truth and stop the coward." The Betrayed Chieftain walked out into the snow with his troops as a Betrayed t-56 Lich descended and picked up the Betrayed troops as it flew away, the battle done…. for the moment.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to do a chapter earlier so next chapter will be on Friday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	4. A Chieftain's fall

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Betrayed. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Decessus looked down from his Lich as it sped towards the Temple.

"All forces have been sent back to the fleet. We did hear that Arbiter would handle Tartarus." One of the Brute Bodyguards said as Decessus looked up as his fleet hovered in orbit.

"Continue to blockade the Ring, we can't let more reinforcements through." He turned to a squad of Betrayed Sangheili Rangers.

"Soften them up for us." The Elites nodded and jumped out as two Betrayed Hunters followed as they and the Elites landed and smashed through the remains of the door. Decessus jumped off the Lich as he walked in to see Covenant Brutes crashing, one by one to the floor from Carbine fire as he and the Elites walked in.

"Tartarus! Turn and face me, coward!" The Chieftain turned as Arbiter, Decessus, dozens of Elites and a squad of Brute Bodyguards raised their weapons at him.

"One step farther and I snap her neck!" Decessus pulled his hammer off his back.

"Arbiter, I ask for you to stay back. This is between me and him, it's Jiralhanae custom…. Unless you're afraid, Tartarus." The Chieftain roared as he charged at Decessus as the Chieftain dodged the hit before hitting Tartarus with his hammer and tossing him into the central platform.

"The Betrayed will rise, Tartarus. With every victory, we gain more supplies, more troops, more ships, weapons and vehicles. I will rise as a conqueror of the Covenant!" Tartarus roared and swung his hammer as Decessus blocked it as the hit smashed him into the wall.

"You will be food on my table, and I will become the ruler of all but Truth!" Decessus tackled the Chieftain to the lower lever.

"This is… Strangely like a duel back at home." A Sangheili spoke as they watched the two fight as the sounds of hammer meeting hammer.

"Our ways are not so different, Sangheili. We respect the Sangheili in our ranks. Decessus doesn't think like most Chieftains."

"AUGH!" Tartarus roared as Decessus smashed his hammer into the Fist of Rukt before raising his hammer to the bladed side and bringing the hammer down. Tartarus raised his hammer as Decessus brought down his weapon and sent it flying.

"You damn our entire race!" Tartarus looked up as Decessus brought down his weapon and impaled the Chieftain with his hammer. He tossed the Chieftain's body off the platform before tossing the Fist of Rukt with him.

"There is no master the Betrayed will bow to."

Decessus cleared his throat as the Betrayed troops boarded the Lich.

"Arbiter, I may not be Sangheili…. But it is an honor to fight with the Sangheili. Many Chieftains are too arrogant to say this…." The Chieftain held out his hand.

"I will like to finish this fight, my kind are fools, but Truth will bring all of us to death. The betrayed will stand with the Sangheili and Mankind…. If you allow it." The Sangheili hesitated before shaking the hand.

"It will be nice to fight along a Brute that isn't so blind."

"And it will be good to fight with an Elite not so uptight." The Betrayed Chieftain jumped on the Lich as it rose towards _Broken Devotion_.

"Jump all forces to Earth. Those transcripts we found on _Solemn Penance_ guide us even without the Prophets." The Betrayed fleet jumped as one as Decessus looked out the window at the stars before turning and walking back to the command center of the cruiser.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am not the best at fight scenes but I tried. Anyway, I will be posting the next few chapters next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Hunting the Covenant

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Betrayed. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Decessus brought his hammer, Corpse maker, down on the Covenant Brute Minor before stepping over the dead Jiralhanae.

"Lupus, we have found the human and are making our way towards the River. Are our forces deployed?" The Betrayed Chieftain was answered a minute later as Betrayed Brute Minors and Betrayed Elite Rangers charged past him.

"Yes, Master, we have deployed Unggoy and Mgalekgolo up ahead. Rangers and more Jiralhanae are securing the way for the Humans."

"What about the Kig-Yar? I want all of our forces ready for the attack on Truth!" The channel was silent a moment as Decessus slammed another Covenant Brute to the ground before bringing his hammer down and crushing him.

"Fleet Master Zevo is moving the fleet into position. Don't worry, Master, I will see to getting out forces ready for ground assault on the docks where their anti-air guns are." Decessus looked up at Covenant T-52 Phantoms as they dropped off more Covenant troops.

"Humans, we are distracting the Covenant. How are things are your end?" 2 Lances of Brute Minors, Elite Rangers, and 2 dozen Grunt Minors opened fire as another dropship landed more Covenant Brutes and Grunts.

"We are making it there, King Kong. You just worry about getting to the River." Decessus laughed as 3 of the Covenant Brutes fell into the water as Mauler and Spiker rounds pierced their bodies. The Betrayed troops continued to fire as Brute and Grunt on the Covenant's side fell into the water dead. Decessus looked up as a Betrayed T-25 Spirt along with a squad of T-26 Banshees and a T-52 Phantom followed.

"Seems our reinforcements are finally here. Hunt the last of the Covenant in these jungles down and exterminate them. I have to oversee our siege of the highway." The Brute Ultra in charge of the nearly fifty Betrayed troops nodded as Decessus walked towards where the Betrayed air forces were landing.

Another Grunt fell in the water as Betrayed Elite Rangers fired their T-51 Covenant Carbines into the Covenant Grunts as their bodies fell into the water. Another Betrayed Spirt landed more Elite Rangers and Brute Minors.

"The last of the Brutes are entrenched at the Dam. Call in our air support, we will break their defenses." One of the Sangheili said as 2 more Spirts flew overhead towards the Dam as dozens of Betrayed troops marched through the Jungle on foot towards it.

"Our numbers grow, we will soon have enough troops to take on any threat…. Master, you are listening?" Lupus said as the Betrayed General followed Decessus as he looked over his forces as they prepared for a siege of the highways.

"Yes, Mercenaries and warriors alike join our ranks as this war goes on. Right now, however I am more concerned with defeating the Covenant." Lupus spoke as dozens of Elites, Brutes, Jackals, Grunts, Hunters, Engineers, Drones and Skirmishers prepared for battle.

"What about the Ban-…." Before the Jiralhanae General could speak, Decessus grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't mention Atroix to me, General. He is a snake and monster even by our species standards. We may be Mercenaries but I don't intend to subjugate the entire galaxy. I intend to us the power we build to control, yes. But I also intend to us that power to protect. Don't mention the Banished again…. I plan to deal with them…. personally..." Lupus nodded as he wheezed.

"Yes, Chieftain…. I mean General as well." Decessus turned and walked away to oversee the Battle as Lupus gasped for his breath.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to do another chapter. I will be posting the next chapter on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Truth's escape

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Betrayed. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

4 Betrayed T-52 Phantoms dropped off Betrayed T-32 Ghosts and T-25 Choppers as the Betrayed forces joined UNSC forces.

"Chieftain Decessus, we are engaging the Covenant forces blocking the highway. We will radio when we break through." One of the Ghost pilot said into his radio as the Betrayed vehicles opened fire at the Covenant vehicles. Decessus looked down from his T-56 Lich as it and 4 T-25 Spirts flew alongside the Lich.

"Lupus, continue your assault on the highway, we are assaulting Truth's anti air Wraiths and cannon." Decessus's Lich and the Spirts dipped low to avoid fire from the cannon as it dropped off Decessus, 20 Grunt Minors, 10 Elite Rangers and 10 Brute minors as the Spirts dropped off another 20 Brute Minors, 10 Skirmishers and more Grunt Minors.

"Move out, we have Wraiths to destroy." Decessus said.

"Continue the assault!" A Betrayed Brute Captain said as he fired a T-25 Brute shot into a Covenant brute as 6 Grunt Majors fired T-25 Plasma pistols into more Covenant Brutes. Master Chief primed and threw a Frag Grenade at the Brute which killed 2 of the 4 Brutes before a Betrayed Grunt threw a Plasma grenade and killed the Jiralhanae.

Decessus slammed his hammer into a Covenant Brute Captain as the hammer killed the Jiralhanae, he looked down to see his Skirmishers firing on Covenant Jackals as 2 of his Elite Rangers destroyed the T-52 wraith with Plasma grenades.

"Zevo, you have the command, begin to move the fleet into position for attack."

"On our way, Lupus is on his way. We still have the Mantis cannon to deal with." Decessus looked up at the T-27 cannon before turning to one of his Brutes.

"Let the Humans know about the Wraiths, we will handle the cannon." The Jiralhanae nodded as Decessus and his troops began to make for the door.

"The Betrayed took care of one of the AA Wraiths, they said they will handle the cannon while we handle the Wraiths." Commander Keyes said as Chief and the Arbiter moved through the door with a squad of Marines behind them.

Decessus slammed his hammer into a Covenant Brute Captain as his Brute Minors fired T-25 Spikers and T-52 Maulers at Covenant Brutes, Grunts and Jackals. Betrayed Elite Rangers fired T-51 Covenant Carbines as Covenant Jackals fell to the ground, dead. Decessus crushed another Covenant Jackal with his hammer as Betrayed Grunts stormed ahead.

"The cannon will fall soon, continue to push forward." 10 Brute Minors stormed up the hill as Covenant troops fired down on them. 2 of the Jiralhanae died before the Betrayed troops fired back and cut down the 6 Brutes guarding the cannon as an Elite Ranger fired his carbine into the Jackal on the cannon.

"Fire at the Power core!" A Brute Minor said as Mauler and Spiker fire hit the core and destroyed the cannon. The Betrayed Brutes let out roars of victory as the Betrayed fleet, made up of 4 SDV- class Heavy Corvettes, 16 CPV- Heavy Destroyers, 20 CRS- class Light Cruisers and Decessus's RCS- class Armored cruiser flew overhead with dozens of Betrayed T-31 Seraphs escorted the fleet as the UNSC fleet flew behind them. Decessus watched as Plasma torpedoes, pulse lasers, Mac cannons and gunfire hit the Dreadnought. Arbiter and Decessus let out roars of rage as the ship was unharmed and the duo was tossed back as the ship opened a portal and escaped as a CCS- class Battle cruiser flew overhead.

"More Brutes?" Arbiter said as Decessus shook his head.

"No, worse." Chief said as Decessus spoke.

"This is going to be a fight."

Author notes

 **Ok, I won't be making Chief so weak but this is the Betrayed's story, I will be making another chapter tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	7. Going through the Portal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Betrayed. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Decessus walked into _Shadow of Intent's_ bridge as 4 of his Bodyguards followed him into the room.

"Mercenary." Arbiter said as Chief, Admiral Hood, Commander Keyes, and Rtas looked at the Chieftain of the Betrayed.

"My Banshees are still cleaning up the last of the Flood down there. My Lieutenants all want me to bring the entire Betrayed fleet through the Portal and to face Truth, I came to ask what the delay is." Hood was the first to speak up as Decessus walked over to the holomap.

"Your fleet and the Shipmaster's just glassed half a Continent!" Decessus didn't blink as he contained his anger.

"And your point is? If we didn't burn out the Flood, you would have lost the entire planet. I hardly think that's a reason to complain." Rtas nodded.

"As much as I don't want to, I agree with the Jiralhanae. You would have lost the entire planet if you decided to stop us." Decessus looked at the table.

"A message is why we don't finish off Truth? I have an entire Mercenary faction aching for revenge, we don't have time to doddle." Arbiter was the second to speak as 343 Guilty Spark tried to fix the device.

"Suppose we win the war, I overhead some of your men said you have plans for after the war. I inquire to know what they are, Jiralhanae." Decessus nodded and spoke.

"Many of the Covenant's species plan to join the Betrayed, Arbiter. Come, I will tell you what I endeavor to do. The two leaders walked out as Spark got the message to work.

"I plan to continue to build the Betrayed, species by species, weapon by weapon, ship by ship, vehicle by vehicle. Many rally to our flag since the battle of the fifth Halo, I plan to direct that strength around the Galaxy. We will be one of the most powerful factions in the galaxy.

"And what of…. Him?" Arbiter asked before Decessus responded.

"I will deal with Atroix, the Banished, and all the other factions that rise from the fires of the war, if you believe Humanity or the Sangheili are targets of mine, you're a fool. I have no plans for your kind or the Humans, I plan to actually draw as many Sangheili and other species to my side as I can. Doisac needs a leader, I plan to be said leader." Arbiter nodded and responded.

"Then I have your word? Your weapons and troops won't be leveled at Mankind or my own?" Decessus held out his hand.

"Shake if you trust me, Sanghelios and Doisac can get together, anyone who opposes the Sangheili being an ally will have to fight me." Arbiter nodded and shook hands as Decessus's comm rang.

"Chieftain, we have the go ahead to travel through the Portal, the Humans or at least some of them, will stay to stand their ground." Decessus looked at his armor and weapon.

"Remind me to get better armor and get my hammer upgraded, a Jiralhanae can't look good without good armor and a weapon." Arbiter laughed as Decessus looked at the Bridge before speaking.

"I'm sure your friend can fill you in. I have to go make sure my forces are ready." Arbiter walked towards the Bridge as Decessus walked towards the Hanger to take his Lich back to _Broken Devotion._ Decessus had just made it back to his ship before heading towards the armory.

"Time for a new look."

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be next week. I will try and post more chapters soon but until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	8. Battle of the ark part 1

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Betrayed. Enjoy the 600- word episode. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

"Ready the _Broken Devotion's_ drop pods and launch all Seraph fighters." Decessus said, now sporting black and blood red like armor, he had discarded his helmet, allowing his beard and hair to be seen as the Betrayed leader entered the bridge.

"Sir, Covenant forces out number us two to one, their cruisers are accelerating ahead of their 4 CAS- class assault carriers.

"Bring Plasma Cannons online and bring the _Devotion_ to the head of the fleet, I want them to see that the Betrayed fear nothing. Launch 2 drop pods, we need to clear a landing zone for more troops." Decessus sat in the command chair and laid his hammer next to him. He looked at it and made a mental note to make the weapon different. He felt the ship lurch as the T-31 Seraphs launched out of the cruiser's launch bay, he also felt the drop pods be fired from the middle of the ship.

"All Betrayed ships, fire at will! Engage the Covenant's fleet!" Decessus said as the Jiralhanae gripped the armrests of his chair.

The 2 T-51 Individual Breaching Carapaces slammed into the Ark's dessert and cracked open. 1 pod held 5 Betrayed Jackal Snipers, each armed with a T-27 Beam Rifle. The other held 5 Betrayed Jackal Rangers, each armed with a T-51 Covenant Carbine. The radio for the lead Sniper crackled.

"Clear out the Brute forces on the wave point I marked on your map. We need more troops on the Ark." The Jackal nodded and led the 9 other Betrayed Kig-Yar into the Desert.

Above the Ark, the battle raged.

"Chieftain, we have incoming Seraphs! Truth's fleet is blocking our ships from launching more dropships!" Decessus looked around, the 35 CCS-class battle cruisers in Truth's fleet had blockaded the planet even as Sangheili and Betrayed CCS- class battle cruisers had continued to barrage them with Plasma torpedoes. Decessus looked down as a CAS- class assault carrier in Truth's fleet passed under the _Devotion_.

"Fire Energy Projector, full charge! And order our fighters to barrage those carriers, we destroy them, the cruisers will fall easily!" The Betrayed Sangheili and Jiralhanae on the bridge nodded and typed in commands as the projector fired and punched through the Covenant carrier draining it's shields as _Devotion_ finished it off with its Plasma cannons.

Another Covenant Brute Minor fell dead as a Betrayed Jackal Sniper fired on the others, 2 more Brutes died as the Jackal Snipers fired carbine rounds with killed the Grunts in the area.

"Strike team to Decessus. Chieftain…. We have cleared out the strike zone, we are requesting more Betrayed reinforcements." The radio was answered a minute later.

"General Lupus, we hear you! Our fleet is still being blockaded and in battle with Truth's, we will send drop pods as we can, but until the entire fleet is down, you're all the Betrayed troops we can send. Hold the line." The Jackals turned as a Covenant t-52 Phantom dropped off more Brutes and Jackals.

"You heard the boss, hold them off." The Jackals nodded and found cover.

More Covenant Seraphs were destroyed by pulse laser fire as a Covenant CCS class battle cruiser was gutted by fire from a Betrayed CPV- class heavy cruiser. Decessus looked at the holomap before making notes in his head. The Covenant fleet had lost 7 out of their 39 warships. He looked at a Brute Minor and spoke.

"Did we punch a hole through for reinforcements?" The Brute nodded.

"Launch as many dropships as we can, we need to support our troops and help the Humans and Sangheili."

Author notes

 **I will be posting another chapter on Tuesday. I also want to thank you guys for all the follows and favorites, you guys make this story worth writing. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	9. Fury of the Betrayed

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Betrayed. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

"Chieftain, the Covenant fleet is breaking!" Decessus looked down from his command chair at the holotable as it showed the last CCS-class battlecruisers in Truth's fleet destroyed.

"Order our fighters to handle their last carrier and tell all ground units to converge on the Cartographer." The Brute Minor nodded as the Betrayed fleet began to take positions over the Ark with the Sangheili.

12 more Betrayed T-52 Phantoms dropped off 8 T-32 Ghosts, 6 T-25 Choppers and 4 T-26 Wraiths onto the sandy plain in front of the Cartographer. The Betrayed pilots watched as Covenant Wraiths, Ghosts, Choppers and a Scarab blocked the way.

"All units, engage the Covenant forces, I will handle the Scarab." Decessus said as a Betrayed CRS-light cruiser deployed 12 T-26 Banshees onto the battle field as it flew overhead.

"Target the Scarab with _Devotion's_ plasma cannons and prepare to-…." Decessus was cut off by a Brute Minor.

"Sir, the Demon and Humans have engaged the Scarab." Decessus nodded, unsurprised by the Spartan's abilities in battle.

"What about the rest of our forces?" The Betrayed Chieftain asked.

"They are distracted by the Sangheili and Human forces, our Wraiths have already cut down the half of their forces." The Jiralhanae Chieftain nodded and spoke.

"Wipe out the last of their mechanized forces and ready assault forces for our final battle after this, prepare my Lich as well. I want to personally handle the assault on the control room." The Brute Minor nodded and began to type in commands as Decessus left _Broken Devotion_ , he looked down as Betrayed T-52 Phantoms began to pick up the Betrayed mechanized forces and transport them back to the Betrayed fleet for redeployment, he looked back at the 20 Betrayed Brute Minors and 20 Betrayed Elite Rangers behind him.

"We find the control both, we find Truth. Once he is gone, the Betrayed will become strong enough to fight any foe as our might will become as strong as the stars themselves!" Decessus took his hammer off his back and readied it as the Lich dropped off the 40 Betrayed troops and their leader.

"Charge! Kill all who follow Truth!" Decessus roared as the Betrayed forces charged up the ramp.

"The Covenant will fall soon." Decessus turned to Arbiter as he and Chief walked up the ramp.

"Indeed, Truth must have taken the rest of his forces to cower somewhere. We will find him and wring his neck, Arbiter." Decessus walked in as Betrayed Elite Rangers fired their T-51 Carbines into the 6 Brutes on the other said as the Betrayed Brute Minors fired Maulers and Spikers into their Covenant counter parts. The remaining Brutes retreated as Decessus walked into the control room, he listened as Guilty Spark spoke about how far away they were from the center of the galaxy and made note of the information as a Covenant T-52 Phantom and 2 T-26 Banshees dived into the room.

"Zevo, deploy the Banshees and send 2 Phantoms, we know where Truth crawled into." He sniffed the air as gunfire erupted in the next room as Betrayed Brute Minors battled Covenant Brute Stalkers.

"Cethegus." Decessus said as he drew his hammer.

"Who?" Chief said as he readied his Assault rifle.

"The Chieftain downstairs. I will handle him…. Unless you prefer to kill him and his entire pack." Chief readied his rifle.

"You handle his pack, I will kill him." Decessus nodded as he jumped and began to walk downstairs as Cethegus talked to Truth.

"Failure to kill the Demon means a fate worse than death, being left behind, you must face him alone." Decessus leaned on his hammer as Cethegus roared and charged chief as the Spartan rolled out of the way and fired his rifle into the Chieftain before dropping 2 Frag Grenades at the Chieftain's feet and killing him as Decessus charged the 8 Jiralhanae Jumpers as they charged him. The Betrayed Chieftain killed 2 with Spike grenades, smashed one with his hammer, broke the neck of a forth, crushed the 6th one with an overhead swing, and headbutted the final 2 before sending them off the platform with one swing as the Chief killed the 2 Jackal snippers behind them as the 40 Brute Minors and Sangheili Rangers boarded the 2 Betrayed T-52 Phantoms that floated up as Decessus leapt onto one before noticing a swarm of Sentinels rise up behind his Phantoms and Chief's Pelican.

"By the war gods…" Decessus said as Johnson pointed the machine gun at them.

"Wait! They aren't hostile!" Keyes said as the machines vanished.

"Get us back to the fleet! We have a war to end!" Decessus said as the Phantoms and Pelican lifted into the air.

Author notes

 **And so, another chapter is done. Next one will be next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Assault on the Citadel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Betrayed. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(Citadel, Arc.)**

The 8 Type-44 Phantoms set in like maggots as the Elite Rangers, Brute Minors and over 2 Dozen Grunt Minors prepared for battle, above them, the Betrayed fleet launched Type-26 Banshees and fired Plasma Torpedoes at the energy shield.

"Brothers of the Betrayed… This task is simple and yet the most important one the Betrayed have ever taken in our brief history… The Prophet of Truth cowers behind that shield like an insect… Even the full might of our, the Sangheili and Human's fleets will not crack the shields… You must disable the controls so we may lay waste to the Covenant and claim our glory after the hell they put us through!"

Decessus hissed as the transmission cut silent, the Phantoms dropped off the Betrayed soldiers on a hill as they set out to disable the shield and allow their fleet to do the rest.

 **(Betrayed Flagship** _ **RCS-**_ **Class Armored Cruiser** _ **Broken Devotion**_ **.)**

Decessus watched on the Holotable as his soldiers traded fire with the Covenant Loyalists, one Brute Minor fell, then another, and another as Betrayed Brutes cut them down like chaff.

"Not even full bombardment from the main projector and guns will damage the shield?"

Decessus asked, crossing his arms as a stubborn Brute Chieftain fell over, a spike in his chest as the Betrayed forces stepped over him like spilled hay.

"No, Chieftain…. We have confirmed that the shields could take the firepower of thousands of ships far stronger then we and remain active… Ground teams are reporting that more Covenant air forces are coming in… Banshees and Phantoms."

One of the Brute Minors at a communication station said as Decessus growled and turned to his weapons and ground commander officers.

"Set the Pulse Lasers to blow them out of the air and dispatch pods for assault on the Citadel once the shields fall… Once they do… Tell me the second they do."

Decessus said as he stomped out of the room, he marched to his quarters as he could hear more Phantoms and Banshees being launched and the pulse lasers on _Devotion_ warming up as he reached his room.

He opened the door and reached for his armor and Gravity Hammer.

He would personally see to Truth's death; the Prophet would die at his hand.

 **(Forerunner Shield Tower.)**

The Last Covenant Jackal Minor fell to the ground as the squad of Brute Minor stepped into the room. They looked over at the console at the other end of the room to see that several Elite Minors had already deactivated the shield generator.

"Why didn't you tell us that the Fleet master had sent a team to deactivate the tower?"

One of the Brute Minors asked as the Elite was about to speak up when a massive boom broke the silence as several massive objects began to fall from orbit.

"The Parasite, what the hell are…. CHIEFTAIN, THE PARASITE IS HERE, THE PARASITE IS-…"

One of the Brutes started to yell, he was cut off as a piece of the massive falling object narrowly missed _Devotion_ and slammed into _Shadow of Intent_ as the Brutes and Elites growled in anger as a pod smashed through the window.

"KILL THE PARASITE!"

The Brute Chieftain said as the Elites and Brutes turned their weapons towards the pods as Flood began to climb out of the pods.

 **(** _ **Broken Devotion.**_ **)** __

Decessus stormed back to the bridge amid a dozen or so comm signals and saw the Covenant and his, Separatist and Human forces all firing blindly at forms off screen as he stormed back to his command chair, Gravity hammer in hand and armor strapped on.

"What the hell is going on? There's about a hundred calls going on and the battle net lit up like the Humans set off a nuke… What the hell happened?!"

Decessus hissed as the entire bridge crew looked at him as a massive crash tossed all of them to their feet besides Decessus.

"The Parasite is loose on the Arc, Chieftain… There is about a dozen or so forms and climbing at the moment… It appears _High Charity_ has crashed and is spilling the parasite all over the Arc."

The Communication officer reported as Decessus grunted in annoyance as he turned to his weapon officer.

"How much firepower do we need to burn the Flood away from us? I don't care if the Flood exist at the moment so much as they don't get in the way… We can simply destroy _High Charity_ if we have to… My bigger question is how long until they start trying to kill us all…"

Decessus mused to himself as the Flood on the screen continued to grow, he turned to the bridge crew and spoke up.

"How much longer until-…"

Decessus started to ask before the shield flickered and died on the hologram as he smirked.

"Bring the _Devotion_ over the Capital and turn it to glass… If you can't, I will kill Truth… No, actually, burn the Flood first… Leave the Parasite to me, brothers."

Decessus stated and marched towards the gravity lift and rode it down to the ground, he dusted himself off and keyed his command channel.

"Brothers of the Betrayed… Hear me… The Flood is here and the Arc is broken… But Truth remains… We will march to the Citadel, drag him to the snow screaming, and kill him for his crimes, march to the Citadel!"

Decessus barked as he waved his Gravity Hammer in the air and screamed a blood thirsty war cry.

Author notes

 **Ok, for people like Worthless Cleric who are asking where the hell the next chapter is since it's been a year, this story is on hold, I am currently up to my waist in new stories and don't have time for this one… That being said, I will post when I have time for another chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: This story will be going to Halo Wars 2. And Worthless Cleric is the name of a gust on fanfic, it isn't an insult.**


End file.
